July 19, 2016 Smackdown results
The July 19, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place live on July 19, 2016 at the DCU Center in Worcester, Massachusetts. This was the first episode of SmackDown on its new night, Tuesday nights, and aired live on USA Network. The show was aired as WWE SmackDown Live. Summary In the first round of the 2016 WWE Brand Extension Draft, Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon and her General Manager Mick Foley picked Seth Rollins, Women's Champion Charlotte and NXT’s Finn Bálor, while SmackDown Live Commissioner Shane McMahon and his General Manager Daniel Bryan picked WWE Champion Dean Ambrose and AJ Styles. John Cena then battled Luke Gallows, looking to pick up speed toward WWE Battleground with Enzo & Big Cass and AJ Styles & Karl Anderson watching at ringside. But, when each side's respective partners got involved, Gallows was momentarily distracted. This paved the way for Cena to hit the Attitude Adjustment for the victory. In the second round of the WWE Draft, Raw chose Roman Reigns, Brock Lesnar and WWE Tag Team Champions The New Day, while SmackDown selected John Cena and Randy Orton. WWE Battleground preview: Intercontinental Title Match | United States Title Match In a subsequent war for WWE Battleground momentum, Darren Young joined forces with Zack Ryder against United States Champion Rusev and Intercontinental Champion The Miz. In the height of the action, Young made a definitive statement when he made The A-Lister tap out to the Crossface Chicken Wing – a maneuver made famous by his life coach, WWE Hall of Famer Bob Backlund! Before The New Day and The Wyatt Family go head-to-head in an explosive Six-Man Tag Team Match at WWE Battleground, Xavier Woods was forced to face his fear of The New Face of Fear. While Woods fought bravely, in the end, Wyatt would bury him in a shroud of darkness and overcome his opponent with Sister Abigail. Demon Kane was scheduled to go one-on-one against Kevin Owens on the premiere episode of SmackDown Live. But, when KO started brawling with Sami Zayn before the contest could even get underway, The Devil's Favorite Demon took them both out with a double Chokeslam. The WWE Draft then picked up right where it left off with Raw choosing Zayn, Sasha Banks and Chris Jericho, and SmackDown picking Bray Wyatt and Becky Lynch. On the first episode of SmackDown Live, Sasha Banks was forced to take on the Women's Champion and her powerful protégé Dana Brooke all by herself – a daunting reminder that The Boss still doesn't have a tag team partner to face her adversaries at this Sunday's WWE Battleground. And when Sasha failed to see Charlotte tag into the match, the titleholder took full advantage and finished her opponent off with Natural Selection. Then, in the fourth round of the WWE Draft, Raw selected United States Champion Rusev with Lana, Kevin Owens and Enzo & Big Cass, while SmackDown Live selected Intercontinental Champion The Miz with Maryse and Baron Corbin. In a hard-fought showdown, Chris Jericho proved to be the kryptonite to The Swiss Superman when, in the final moments of their showdown, the six-time World Champion hit Cesaro with the Codebreaker as his opponent was propelling himself off the top rope. While Natalya was supposed to face Alicia Fox, a sudden attack by Becky Lynch ended that before it started and quickly threw things into chaos! The 2016 Brand Extension Draft then continued as Raw broke up The Club by selecting Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson, Big Show and NXT's Nia Jax while SmackDown Live picked NXT's American Alpha and Dolph Ziggler. The WWE Draft continued on SmackDown Live, as Raw selected Neville, Cesaro and Sheamus, while the blue brand picked Natalya and Alberto Del Rio. Then, following a controversial WWE Title Match on Raw, The Lunatic Fringe and his one-time Shield cohort engaged in an absolute knockdown, drag-out free-for-all WWE Championship rematch on the premiere episode of SmackDown Live. In the height of the action, when Seth Rollins attempted to follow up a Superplex off the top rope, Ambrose broke loose and hit Dirty Deeds to score for the first SmackDown Live main event victory! As SmackDown went off the air, Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan joined The Lunatic Fringe in the ring in celebration of this monumental occasion. Results ; ; *John Cena (w/ Big Cass & Enzo Amore) defeated Luke Gallows (w/ Karl Anderson & AJ Styles) (5:25) *Zack Ryder & Darren Young (w/ Bob Backlund) defeated Rusev & The Miz (w/ Lana & Maryse) by submission (4:05) *Kevin Owens vs. Kane No Contest *Bray Wyatt (w/ Braun Strowman & Erick Rowan) defeated Xavier Woods (w/ Kofi Kingston & Big E) (4:45) *Charlotte & Dana Brooke defeated Sasha Banks in a Two on One Handicap match (2:18) *Chris Jericho defeated Cesaro (4:52) *Dean Ambrose © defeated Seth Rollins to retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship (12:17) Selection ''SmackDown Live'' WWE Network * Heath Slater was the only active talent listed by WWE as eligible for the draft who was not picked by either brand. Other on-screen talent Image Gallery John Cena v Luke Gallows 7.19.16 Smackdown.1.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.2.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.3.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.4.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.5.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.6.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.7.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.8.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.9.jpg Darren Young & Zack Ryder v Rusev & The Miz 7.19.16 Smackdown.10.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.11.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.12.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.13.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.14.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.15.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.16.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.17.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.18.jpg Bray Wyatt v Xavier Woods 7.19.16 Smackdown.19.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.20.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.21.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.22.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.23.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.24.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.25.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.26.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.27.jpg Demon Kane v Kevin Owens 7.19.16 Smackdown.64.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.65.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.66.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.67.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.68.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.69.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.70.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.71.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.72.jpg Charlotte & Dana Brooke v Sasha Banks 7.19.16 Smackdown.28.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.29.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.30.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.31.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.32.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.33.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.34.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.35.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.36.jpg Chris Jericho v Cesaro 7.19.16 Smackdown.37.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.38.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.39.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.40.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.41.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.42.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.43.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.44.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.45.jpg Alicia Fox vs. Natalya 7.19.16 Smackdown.46.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.47.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.48.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.49.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.50.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.51.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.52.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.53.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.54.jpg Dean Ambrose v Seth Rollins 7.19.16 Smackdown.55.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.56.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.57.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.58.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.59.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.60.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.61.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.62.jpg 7.19.16 Smackdown.63.jpg See also *Tuesday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #883 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #883 at WWE.com * Smackdown #883 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events